


Grand

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Ori, Genderfluid Character, PWP, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori visits the Orc delegation for a very specific purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by smudgyboo’s [amazing tumblr art (NSFW)](http://smudgyboo.tumblr.com/post/134047310849).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She stops just outside the door, even though there isn’t much time—Erebor’s security is especially tight with the Orc delegation in its midst, and sneaking past the guards to their evacuated corridor wasn’t easy. But Ori needs the chance to suck in her breath, finger-comb out her bangs one more time, and nervously tug at the large, pink bows she’s tied into her ruddy hair. It’s been awhile since she’s presented so femininely, and longer since she had the proper time to _want_ someone, and this’ll be the first time she really _goes for it_. Dori’s as busy as the rest of their former party with counsel preparations and therefore isn’t around to stop her. Nori’s already off in his own mischief. Dwalin, as much as he spends time nowadays tailing her with a watchful eye and a knightly promise to keep her safe, has his duties to Thorin. Which leaves Ori free to knit unreasonably short dresses, braid her hair just so, and make an effort to catch the visiting man-candy while she has a chance. 

A second later, she steels herself up and raps on the door, wondering if Orcs have any concept of knocking. When the door jerks open, the burly beast on the other side looks down at her with a mixture of confusion and a glare. 

Ori knows from less-than-savoury experience that this is just how Orcs are. It’s a gap she’s hoping to bridge. Deliberately batting her lashes, she asks, “May I come in, please?” As the Orc wrinkles his already wrinkly nose, Ori glances aside and lifts her hand to her lips in what she hopes is a cute gesture, mumbling faux-innocently, “If the guards see me here, they won’t like it...”

That does the trick, and the Orc hurriedly thrusts out an arm, latching onto her wrist with a hand bigger than her head, and jerks her right inside. Ori gasps and stumbles forward, catching herself just short of hitting the floor. The door slams shut behind her. She thought the Orcs might be interested in defying their Dwarven hosts, even if it’s just in such a small way as accepting visitors. She straightens out as best she can, smoothing down her dress again. She’d meant to make it a bit longer but underestimated the size of her tummy again, and so it barely covers the tops of her thighs, leaving a sizeable gap of bare skin between the hem and her knit stockings. For this occasion, that’s perfectly fine. 

Her hands sport the usual fingerless gloves, and she clasps them in her lap as she looks up to squeak, both fearful and excited, “Oh my.” She’d meant, instead, to offer greeting, but eyeing the contents of the room has quite distracted her.

There are five Orcs before her, clumped together at the foot of an unused bed, as though she interrupted them in the midst of discussion. They’re all quite tall, definitively broad, not soft and round like dwarves but hard and taut, so vividly _muscled_ that Ori goes a bit breathless just from looking at them. Not a one of the Orcs is properly dressed. She’s used to seeing them in haphazard bits of armour, but now only a few sport things like armguards and metal boots—the rest of them is all exposed, sickly pallid skin, only really wearing leather loin clothes that do little to cover their shapely legs. She knew, of course, that Orcs are fierce creatures, but this is the first time she’s properly seen any up close without turning to run, and it strikes her just how very _strong_ they look, even more than the fiercest Dwarven warriors she’s always admired. Several of them sport long, jagged scars, almost all of them have at least one tattoo not unlike Dwalin’s attractive body art, and they each have several metal studs in different parts. Piercings glimmer from noses, ears, chins, brows, even hardened, green-tinted nipples, and it makes Ori’s cheeks heat before she’s even gotten out a word. 

It’s one of the Orcs that first breaks the silence, barking suspiciously, “What’d you want, dwarf?”

Ori looks up at him, blinking dazedly, then finds her eyes glued to his tight pecs and mumbles, “Oh, um... goodness, you’re all so _big_...”

One of the Orcs grunts in laughter, another snorting, and the one she’s eyeing snarls, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ori, cowed by the harsh tone but nonetheless mesmerized, points at his chest and says, “Your muscles.”

The Orc glances sideways at the one nearest to him, and behind her, one of them snickers, “Don’t have any dwarves built like that?” Ori looks around to him, bites her bottom lip and shakes her head—none that she knows, not really, although Dwalin’s quite a handsome sight on the rare occasion she catches him shirtless. At Ori’s avid stare, the Orc puts his hands on his chiseled hips and juts them forward, as though striking a pose to show off his full form. 

Next to him, a different Orc crosses his arms over his chest and grins, full of uneven, pointed teeth, to ask, “What, did you sneak in here to flirt?” His tone is mocking, condescending, but Ori doesn’t take any offense. Their reaction betrays some interest, and she thought they might—Orcs are supposed to be very guttural, thriving on base instinct, and she’d hoped that would mean they’d like a good, hard fuck, especially with subservient prey.

So she tilts her head and nibbles her lip coquettishly, murmuring, “Well, I figured while you were here... I don’t know when I’ll have another opportunity to lose my virginity to such virile men...” She makes a show of it too, because dwarves don’t think much of the virgin concept, but she’s heard that Orcs like to defile ‘pure’ things, and the fantasy of that is something she finds way too alluring. 

The Orcs share a series of looks, first surprise, disbelief, then amusement, then _hunger_ , and Ori fidgets where she is, hands still in her lap and shoulders drawn together to squish and thrust out her breasts, which strain tight against her dress. She spent much time on the quest binding them down—it’s generally easier, especially when visiting other, less understanding species, to travel as a man. Now there’s nothing to flatten them, and her nipples rub at the heavy fabric while she moves—she really has to find a proper tailor in their new Erebor and get some good bras again. 

In the meantime, the Orcs seem to silently decide, and the one that pulled her through the door takes a step towards her, so that they’re almost touching and her face has to tilt back to look at his. He dons a savage smile, long tongue snaking out to swipe over his cracked lips, and he growls, “In that case, we wouldn’t mind a little Dwarven hospitality.” His eyes flash as he says it, and before Ori has a chance to respond, his hand has darted out to grab her chin. The sharp nail of his thumbs digs into her cheek, his fingers curled around the braided tufts of her beard. He jerks her head back, forcing her to look up at him. She watches his fangs spread wide, tongue lolling out, and she shuts her eyes expectantly before contact even happens. 

She isn’t disappointed. The Orc smashes into her without a shred of grace, his lips much bigger than her own and his flat nose jabbing her rounded one. She’s already opened in a muffled gasp, but he thrusts his massive tongue in to stretch her further apart, forcing her jaw as wide as it’ll go. It fills her up easily, flattening her little, searching one. His teeth bang into hers, his spit leaking into her mouth, hot and slick and a little sticky, tasting musky and dull. Ori enjoys it anyway—she wanted this, wanted to be _overwhelmed_ , and she can already tell they’ll give that to her—he takes over her so easily. He yanks her higher by her chin, forcing her to climb onto her tiptoes and reach out to place steadying hands on his chest, her plump fingers eagerly splaying across his sick-pack. He pokes and searches about her with his giant tongue. It’s all she can do to breathe through her nose with him squished so tightly against her. Then another firm hand slaps around her rear, curling in to squeeze at one fat cheek, and Ori squeals into her host’s kiss. 

The Orc rips away a moment later, leaving Ori dizzy and leaking a bit of spittle out the corner of her lips, mouth still open while her jaw adjusts. Her tongue follows after him, hanging out. A different Orc pushes her hard, and Ori tumbles down onto her ass, hitting the stone floor with a short cry. She’s right next to the bed, and the Orcs converge around her, towering above. The nearest one reaches for her dress, snaring his nails into the shoulders and yanking it off. Ori yelps but lifts her arms on instinct, letting the dress be hauled right over her heard. As soon as it’s snapped away, the Orcs start howling—one whistles, two exchange a gesture not unlike a high-five, and the one who took her dress tosses it aimlessly aside. It leaves Ori bare except for her stockings and bows—she didn’t wear any panties for just this reason. Her bare breasts hang right out for them, nipples a little pebbled from arousal and stiffening more from the cold air, and her thighs clamped together to hide her pussy. Normally, there’d still be a mat of brown-red hair to show off, but she shaved herself bare this morning, mostly for the luxury that she finally _could_ , now that they’re off the road and into clean rooms with nice baths. 

The Orcs probably wouldn’t care one way or the other. They’re oddly hairless, most bald. They eye her body ravenously, heedless of the fat of her belly that they don’t share, the scruff of her chin though they’re all without any scruff at all, or her smooth skin untouched by decoration. She’s thought about getting a tattoo, once or twice, but mostly, she likes to worship them on other people, preferably people with big, thick cocks to offer her as well.

Ori doesn’t bother to cover herself from them and instead puts her hands back to her lap while they examine her. They must find her worthy of use, because a second later, they’re all fiddling with their loin clothes, ripping them off one after another. Ori’s eyes widen at the giant cocks that spring out to meet her, each huger than the last, all long, thick things with gnarled veins, all at least half hard with hefty sacs hung beneath them. Two have black markings on them in the shape of Orc-like runes, and one has a row of metal hoops along the underside, another with a hoop in the tip, four hoops around the bottom of the mushroom head, and two lines of silver studs going up the top and along the bottom. Ori can’t figured out where to look first and swings her head about, eyeing each of them, but pleased that the two pierced ones are the ones closest to her, right in front of her face. Bringing both her hands to her chin, she can’t help but moan reverently, “Oh, you’re all so very _huge_!”

A different cock nudges at her cheek, and Ori turns to press a kiss against the tip, delighting already in the smooth, spongy feel. She opens her mouth to dart her tongue over it, only to be slapped on the other side of her face with a different one. She turns to lap at its foreskin, aware in her peripherals that an Orc’s plopping down in front of her. She realizes belatedly that she still hasn’t caught any of their names, but while she’s darting back and forth between kissing and licking different cocks, it doesn’t seem to matter enough to stop and ask. 

The Orc in front grabs her hips as soon as he’s settled, and Ori squeals delightedly when he picks her right up, dragging her into his lap. Ori spreads her legs immediately, rear wriggling against his hard thighs. The Orc runs his hands up from her sides to grab at her breasts, crushing one in each hand, his calloused palms rubbing hard at her nipples. He snickers as he kneads her roughly, as though massaging her breasts is a triumph against dwarves rather than exactly what she wanted. She just asks sweetly, trying to be coherent around the harsh treatment of her sensitive flesh, “Are you going to fuck me, then? Gimme my first time?” She flutters her lashes and bucks her hips up against his hard cock, pausing to moan as it slides up the line of her pussy. The hoops in the bottom give her a pleasant shock of cold against his warm flesh, and all if it makes her very, very wet. She made sure to read up beforehand about if conception would be possible with Orcs, and fortunately, she’s in the clear. The Orc clearly doesn’t share such concerns, because he grins with all his sharp teeth. 

He hisses, “We’re going to give you your first several times.” Ori moans in her pleased answer, hoping fervently that she has time to take all five of them, maybe even in multiple holes. 

“Hurry up,” one of the other Orc grunts. “I haven’t seen a pussy that wet in ages.”

“Seen a tighter one,” another comments.

“That don’t matter,” a fourth butts in. “’Get a big one and you can go twice as hard.”

“That ain’t how it works!”

“Shut up,” the one between Ori’s legs snarls. “You’ll get your turn after! ‘Sides, a dwarf this desperate is gonna be wet for all of you.” He grins lecherously at her, and Ori, though not too pleased about being incorrectly labeled desperate, doesn’t deny her eagerness. The only thing she has any worry about now is whether or not their mammoth cocks will fit inside her—but she figures that’s only a problem for the first one; she plans to be so fucked-loose with no pause in between that the next ones will pop right in, and she’ll ride this high as long as she can. 

Satisfied with his team’s silence, the Orc that has her surrenders her breasts and drops back to her hips, curving around them to tightly cup her ass. His thick fingers cut into her plump cheeks, lifting her up by them and bringing her closer, so that she has to put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. But then he’s turning her around, spinning her in place, and Ori stumbles clumsily. She’s made to face outward, looking up at all of them, while he settles her back against his broad chest, her body still hovering over his thighs. Then he uses one arm to hold her up tightly and the other to position the head of his cock against her slit. It does look like it’s far, far too big to go in, but Ori’s so thoroughly looking forward to it that she’s sure she’ll manage—she’s already dripping with anticipation, and every time she’s fingered herself or played with toys, she’s stretched enough. Another dwarf might stop to finger her first, especially knowing it’s her first time, but the Orc just shoves her right down, all at once and without any warning. 

Ori cries out immediately, arching back against him, but it doesn’t go all the way in—just the tip shoves inside, bulbous and _hot_ , much more so than she expected—and she knew how huge it was but still didn’t expect it to feel like _this_ —and the Orc lifts her up a little way, grunting in frustration, only to push her back down, harder, forcing himself deeper. Ori screams again, one hand flying over her mouth—she doesn’t want the guards to come running. It _hurts_ , stings, stretches her too wide, but she doesn’t want it to stop, because as he jostles her up and down, trying to give her more, one of his piercings keeps ramming into the nub of her clit, and it sends a confusing shock of pleasure up her spine. 

The Orc shoves her down as best he can, his hips rattling into her, and the more he goes, the more she gets used to it, the easier it is to take, even though he doesn’t ease in at all. Maybe it’s just that his piercings keep rubbing at her walls, hitting odd pockets of _pleasure_ that make her shiver and moan. The pain’s still there but quickly drowned out in all the other sensory overloads. Ori had pictured riding their laps, bouncing up and down on her own, but now she finds it’s all she can do to hold on. She clings to the Orc and lets him do all the work, while she leans her head back against his big shoulder to stifle her cries and inhale the raw, pungent scent of _Orc_. It’s oddly intoxicating.

It all is. The orc picks her up, slams her down, until he’s as far in as he can get, still not all the way inside but already more than she can take. She’s trembling for it and panting, unable to close her mouth. His brutal thrusts keep going. Each one jiggles her whole body, makes her stomach and breasts bounce, her thighs shaking within her stockings. Her blood’s pounding her ears, but the bulk of the sound is the wet squelching of his cock sliding through her juices, her thighs slapping against his, and the feral groans and growls of the other Orcs in the room. Every one of them is touching themselves, fists wrapped tight around their huge dicks, and Ori watches them work in rapturous envy. Suddenly, this seems a horrible idea—how is she ever going to go back to normal-sized cocks when they’re all gone?

The Orc inside her seems intent on using his time to the fullest. He fucks her mercilessly, ramming in and jerking half out with his huge hands trailing all over her body, squeezing her soft flesh and tugging at her. His pace is wild. She never wants it to end. Then he loops his arms beneath her knees and lifts up her legs, holding them back to show off her pussy all the clearer to his friends, and Ori howls over the force of every thrust with the new angle.

She thinks she might be close, faint and burning and completely overrun, when the Orc suddenly _roars_ , his fingers clawing so tight in her waist that tears form in her eyes. His cock explodes inside her, still buried as far as it can, though the sheer force of his release feels like it could lift her up if he weren’t holding her town. Instead, her body’s forced to expand and take it, filling up with one hot jet of cum after another. She can feel it all. She can’t believe how long it goes, how much he spills, and he fucks her the whole way through it, to the point where she’s nearly choking from trying to stay conscious when her smaller body’s so overused. 

By the time he’s finished, Ori’s wracked with tremours and can’t stop. He picks her up like she weighs nothing, high enough for his giant cock to pop out of her. A rush of seed follows it, gushing out of her and down along her thighs, and Ori squirms and whimpers over the strange sensation and the feeling of _gaping_ open. She’s still wet and wanting and wants to be plugged up again, but the Orc just lets her drip, to the excited and amused cheers and laughter of his friends. Ori can feel her cheeks fully flushed, embarrassed but too horny to care. If she had the wherewithal, she’d crawl right over to the next one. 

Instead, the Orc shoves her forward, and Ori stumbles to catch herself on her hands. He lifts up her ass, bringing her to her knees. She tries to hold herself up on all fours, and he slaps her ass from behind, forcing out a strangled yelp. “Filled you right up,” he snarls, sounding thoroughly satiated but not the least bit tired. “Too bad you got no Orc blood, or you’d be full of my pups by morning!”

Ori looks sheepishly, maybe apologetically, over her shoulder at him. He’s already climbing up and getting out of the way. To Ori’s joy, another Orc instantly takes her place. She has no warning before he shoves just as quickly inside, his dick popping right in, equally as huge, but her pussy’s still stretched from the last one and pulsing in _want_. She squeezes at him, earning a languid moan, and then she starts to jiggle her sore rear, hoping he’ll do all the work again and fuck her hard. 

He obliges almost instantly. The Orc slams her forward and reaches beneath her, catching her by her breasts before she can fall. With his cock thrust deep inside her and his claws in her tits, he starts to fuck her as brutally as the last. It’s perfect. Ori’s mind goes blank again, her body focused completely on her pussy and her nipples when he plays with them, and her lids heavy but her eyes still watching the three dicks being pumped in front of her. She only wishes she could fit one in her mouth. It’s all she can do to stay conscious. The orc fucks her so hard and snarls something in a language she doesn’t understand, the others guffawing along. She gets the distinct impression it’s about her but doesn’t care. She’d grind her ass back into him if she could, but instead she just takes the pounding. 

Ori’s quickly worked up to her peak again. She’s sure they’re not trying to make her come, they probably don’t even care, but they fulfill so many of her secret, dirty fantasies, and the one inside her is so, _so big_ , and the others look so _good_. Just when Ori’s at the edge, sure she’s about to orgasm but wishing she could make this last, one of the others steps up to her, giving his cock a final jerk before it sprays all over her face. Ori squeals, shutting her eyes just in time as it paints her, splattering across her nose and cheeks and her eyelids, draping up into her hair and dribbling right down her lips. She still can’t close her mouth, too busy panting, and a wealth of it lands on her tongue—it just keeps coming and coming, thick and tangy. She has no chance to swallow it. The second the Orc in front of her finishes, the Orc inside her follows, adding his flood to the lake already trapped inside her. Ori’s already seeing stars.

Somewhere in the distance, the door barges open. A familiar voice snaps, “Alright, the king’s ready to speak t—”

But Ori’s shout drowns it out; she _screams_ at the top of her lungs. Her head tosses back, juices swelling around the Orc’s, and he’s still milking himself out, pounding into her right through her orgasm. Ori goes weightless from it, dizzy and numb to her core, her mind completely gone. She’s never come so hard in her life. She didn’t know she _could_ come this hard. It’s sheer _ecstasy_.

And then the Orc finishes, his cock yanking out of her. Ori, pussy dripping and wide, sways and collapses. She hits the floor on her abused breasts, whines and rolls half onto her side. The other Orc’s cum is still dribbling down her face. She has one vague, hazy daydream of getting them to fuck her breasts.

And then she becomes slowly aware that the door is open. She’s facing it. Dwalin’s standing there, looking utterly shocked, _staring_ down at her. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s sure he’s never seen anything more debauched. She tries to say something but is busy struggling to breathe and winds up just licking some of the cum off her lips.

Then she lifts a hand to her mouth, deliberately blushes hotter, and squeaks as innocently as she can, “Oops?”


End file.
